Rebirth
by iamrunningoutofideasforaname
Summary: This story is about the half Saiyans as babies, full Saiyan babies! After deciding the current generation is weak, Vegeta wishes for a second chance to raise Earth's protectors but will it be harder than he thought even with Goku's and Piccolo's help? first story, okay, NO FLAMES thanks


Well hi there, this is my story about how I feel the Half Saiyans could be fixed. I have always felt that the half Saiyans were just randomly shoved into the background so Goku could, once again, save the day. I believe this just sends a bad message, just be lazy your dad will just save the day and waste all the power you're given as you will never need it. The biggest defense I've seen for the half Saiyans is that they are part human so they don't feel the Saiyan need to train and fight. So I thought, what if they did? Will start off a more humor genre in the beginning, but after a while be more of an action/adventure story, so sit back and enjoy Rebirth

Chapter zero: The Wish

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Dragon ball/Z/GT/Super in the near future that belongs to Akira Toriyama

Approximately 6 months before battle of gods (in the original universe I am delaying it)

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER MORTAL!" Shenron boomed, "SPEAK YOUR WISHES NOW I SHALL GRANT THEM IF THEY ARE WITHIN MY POWER!" The man in front of the dragon smirked; soon his race will return to its former glory. However, this man was not doing this for selfish reasons, no he had far outlived that. He was doing this to protect his home, he knew that he and Kakarot would not live forever and there were still villains looking to destroy earth. This planet needed strong warriors willing to risk everything to insure the safety of the planet, currently there were none in the next generation. He needed to change that and change that he will, once his wishes are complete.

"I wish for the three half-breed Saiyans, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks be returned to newborns with their memories erased!" The man yelled. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron replied. "SPEAK YOUR NEXT WISH SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!" Once again the man smirked, "I wish for them to become Full Saiyans as well." He again spoke. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Shenron said for the last time as the balls scattered. The man began to sweat, now the easy part was over, he now had to deal with convincing the harpy and his wife to let go of their now newborn children to be trained by him, Kakarot, and the Namek without any human contact. His wife would be easy she had a second child on the way and she understood the importance of saving the world. The harpy would be harder though, he shivered just thinking of the harpy's shrill voice saying she would not let her babies be taken care of by a monster to join their hooligan gang.

"I will not let my babies be taken care of by a monster to join their hooligan gang!" Chi-Chi said in a shrill voice to Vegeta, "Their going to study like good little boys and marry a rich woman and give me lots of money and grandkids and then the grandkids will study and they'll give me money and great-grandkids and then-" *WHACK* "Harpy! Even you, the densest person in the world, should see that the existence of earth is more important than a couple of brats making you rich!" Vegeta yelled breaking her out of her rant with a slap to the face. "These are the closest things we have for the next generation of earth's protectors and this time they're full Saiyan I already got the woman to hand over Trunks now will you or will you destroy the earth with your selfishness!" *BONK* this time it was Vegeta that was cut off with a hit by the Frying pan of doom© "DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE WORLD!" Chi-Chi screamed reminding Vegeta why her nickname was the harpy "I'LL JUST GET GOKU IN HERE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Vegeta growled "Harpy do you know who came up with this idea, Kakarot himself, so don't think he will save your babies and by the way, they're full Saiyan now they'll sneak out to train it's in their blood." Chi-Chi screamed, "FULL SAIYANS! BUT SAIYANS ARE ALL DUNDERHEADS THEY'LL NEVER BE SCHOLARS NOW!" She now growled, "Take them, they are no longer my sons, they're monsters all Saiyans are now get out of my face and never visit me again and tell Goku I'm getting a divorce so I can have a normal family" Chi-Chi said while handing over the two wailing babies who strangely calmed when they went into Vegeta's arms "Just leave, now, and get these monsters out of my face," Vegeta was shocked on how a mother could just so suddenly abandon the children she spent years loving the second she heard they wouldn't fulfil her dream. Now to meet up with the Namek while Kakarot calmed the humans down.

Kame House

The small island was in chaos all the human Z-fighters as well as Videl, who was there to talk to 18 about raising a child as she and Gohan were planning to get her pregnant soon, felt Vegeta's Ki near the dragon balls and started to panic, then they felt Gohan's, Goten's, and Trunks' Ki drastically drop than rise again and freaked out some more and then the felt him with the Demi, now full Saiyans Ki heading towards Piccolo and insanity ensured. Soon Goku came over trying to calm everybody down without much success. "ALRIGHT JUST WHAT DID VEGETA DO TO MY HUSBAND AND WHY IS HE WITH IS BROTHER AND TRUNKS" Videl screamed reminding Goku of Chi-Chi, "Um, I guess I have to explain, huh" said Goku giving everyone his famous Son Grin©, " You see they're kind of babies now, full Saiyan babies, that part was kind of Vegeta's idea, I was against it at first as I thought Gohan would lose his hidden power but he explained to me that that is a trait all young Saiyans have, I guess hitting my head erased that part about me so I wasn't like that as a kid." Goku finished and then flew off, satisfied that he answered their questions well enough, to meet Vegeta and Piccolo

And we're done! This chapter was more of an introductory chapter than anything else, so it was kinda short but it will get longer once I get into the story. I know Chi-Chi was a big jerk but I had to get her out of the story as she will not appear again. I will be taking a break as I have to go on vacation so don't expect another update for around 3 weeks or so and know for the moment no one was waiting for the power levels!

Power levels

Vegeta-4,000,000,000

Goku-4,500,000,000

Shenron-1,000

Gohan (adult)-10,000,000

Gohan (baby)-10

Gohan (Saiyan baby)-1,000

Goten (adult)-2,000,000

Goten (baby)-2

Goten (Saiyan baby)-200

Trunks ( adult)-3,000,000

Trunks (baby)-3

Trunks (Saiyan baby)-300

Chi-Chi-70

Videl-10,000

Piccolo-2,000,000,000

All human Z-fighters (not Yamcha)-10,000,000

Normal human-5

Yamcha-0.00000000000000001

Bye


End file.
